1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stencil paper and, more particularly, a stencil paper assembly to be conveniently used in a stencil duplicating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stencil paper is conventionally well known in various types such as thermally fusible resin film adapted to be formed with perforations by heat, stencil paper for typewriting, stencil paper adapted to be perforated by impact applied by a ball pen, wax stencil paper which is perforated by impact applied by cooperation of a file plate and a stylus or the like, and facsimile paper adapted to be electrically perforated by sparks due to electric discharge. For the printing process of the prior art employing a stencil paper of any of the aforementioned types, the stencil paper is conveniently mounted to a manual stencil duplicating device wherein the printing ink is applied manually by means of a hand roller or, alternatively, the stencil paper is mounted to a rotary stencil duplicator which is designed to provide a more efficient duplicating process. In any event, stencil printing is one of the most convenient and inexpensive printing processes and has been widely used for many years. However, the prior art stencil printing process has a drawback in that it requires relatively complicated manual work such as stretching a stencil paper sheet to a frame of a stencil duplicating device and applying ink by means of a manual roller or a squeegee, or mounting a stencil paper sheet around a cylinder of a rotary stencil printing machine. Furthermore, in either of the above prior art devices which employ the frame type manual stencil printing device or the rotary printing device, the inked stencil paper sheet must be removed from the printing device or machine by hand and this manual work causes a problem that hands or clothes may be smeared with ink. Because of these prior art problems, both the necessity of operating the stencil printing device skillfully and the problem of smearing hands or clothes with ink, the stencil printing process is slowly becoming less popular.